Taken By The Cops
by This Cougar Likes Lemon
Summary: Maxine Ride Was On Her Was Home From Vegas, When She Runs Out Of Gas, She Meets Two Police Officers, Fang And Iggy. What Will Happen? One-Shot Warning: Smut


Hello People, Im Not Sure If This Should Stay A One-Shot Or Not...

(BTW The Other Cop Is Iggy)

* * *

Maxine Ride watched the desert brush pass by in the outer edge of her headlight beams and glanced at the clock on her dash. One-thirty in the morning and it felt like she had the entire desert to herself. That was a good thing, considering how fast she was driving. But she was eager to get home, after spending the weekend with Nudge in Vegas.

Her Miata purred at eighty-five miles per hour. Suddenly, the purr became a stutter, then a cough, and the engine died. She jerked hard to turn the wheel without power steering and coasted to the side of the road. Glancing at the idiot lights behind the steering wheel, she noticed the gas tank signal was lit up. If she hadn't had the blasting she might have heard the warning ding in time to fill up.

"Shit." The last town she drove through was at least twenty miles back, and she hadn't passed any cars since then. Glancing in her rearview mirror she saw no sign of anyone behind her. She pulled out her cell phone and prepared to call for help, but the screen flashed, searching for signal. How long would she have to sit there before another car came? Unbuckling her seat belt, she tried different apps on the phone on the off chance something would work. Nothing. No signal. She was truly stuck in the middle of the desert on her own.

Max reclined her seat slightly and kicked back for a long wait. She sang along with the radio and dozed a bit. A sharp rapping on her window made her come awake with a start. A man in a uniform stood outside her door, his flashlight blinding her.

"Roll down you window, miss," he instructed. She did so. "We saw your vehicle stopped on the side of the road. What seems to be the problem?" She squinted, trying to see around the flashlight.

"I ran out of gas, Officer...?"

"Officer Fang. May I see your license and registration?" As she dug in her purse, he continued to question her. "Have you been drinking this evening?" She shook her head and handed him the required documents.

"No, sir."

"Well, when we find someone asleep on the side of the road, it's standard procedure to run through a few tests. Please step out of the car." Rolling her eyes, she opened the door and stepped out. The officer could have smelled alcohol on her breath if she'd been drinking, so there was no reason for him to suspect it. Her high heels wobbled in the gravel on the shoulder of the road and she put her hand on the roof of the car to stabilize herself. The officer glanced at his partner who had come around from the passenger side of the car.

"She seems a bit unstable on her feet."

"That's because of my shoes," she argued, stepping out of them. She held her arms out to show she didn't need support. "See, now I'm fine."

"We'll need to run a few tests, regardless. Now, come around to the back of your car." She followed the two men, wishing she weren't traveling alone. In spite of the fact they were cops, they were easily twice her size, and she'd heard stories about women who got stopped late at night. Just the thought of what they could do to her sent shivers coursing over her skin, although her nipples tightened in excitement.

Her tank top clung like a second skin, so she knew they could see her major high beams problem as she stood in the light from their car. She wished she could pull her cut-offs out of her butt crack to be more comfortable, but she wasn't about to do anything like that with them watching.

"Put your hands on the trunk of your car," the first officer ordered. As she turned her back on them to do so, she asked,

"Why? I wasn't doing anything. I was sitting in my car waiting for gas."

"Is someone bringing you a gas can?"

"No. My phone couldn't find a signal so I didn't call anyone."

"All right then, put your hands on the trunk like you were told." He stepped up behind her and kicked at her ankles. "Spread your feet apart." She did, grimacing at the sharp rocks cutting into her soles. The officer handed his to his partner and, with both hands, began to pat down her body. At first his actions seemed routine, moving his palms over her sides and between her breasts, but then he cupped them both and squeezed. She jumped in suprise. Her breasts swelled in his hands, and her nipples tightened even more. Without a bra on, there was nothing but a thin layer of fabric between his hands and her skin. The warmth of his palms heated her, burning a trail when they moved down her front. One hand tried to slide beneath the waistband of her shorts, but they were too tight. He tore at the button and yanked the zipper open.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

"Keep your hands on the car. We need to be sure you're not concealing any weapons or drugs."

"But you have no reason to suspect that I am. I told you—"

"Quiet! Do you want us to take you in for resisting arrest?"

"No, but—"

"Then keep your mouth shut unless we ask you a question." Tears welled in her eyes as she felt her shorts being pulled down. Her thong hid nothing from their eyes, so she knew they were looking at her naked ass now. She wanted to bring her legs together but was afraid to move.

"Damn, nice ass, hon," said one of the officers behind her.

"No shit," agreed the other. Max stood wearing her tank top and thong on the side of the road in full view of any car that might drive past. But that was part of her problem, the lack of cars driving past. She never imagined that the people she needed to be afraid of were the ones coming to rescue her. Hands moved over her ass cheeks, cupping the full curves, spreading them apart. He tugged at the string holding up her thong and she heard it rip, then felt her panties drop. Her heart raced, and she was embarrassed when her pussy grew damp at the thought of being bared to the two men.

"Take off your top," one said. Standing upright, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, setting it down on the trunk.

"Good girl. Now turn around slowly." Stepping carefully on the gravel, she turned and faced them. The bright lights from the police car kept her from seeing the men's faces, but they were silhouetted in the light. Tall, somewhat stocky, they were too intimidating to argue with.

"Put your hands behind your head." She lifted her arms and clasped her hands as told. She felt so vulnerable, naked and spread like that before the men. Why were they doing this to her? One of the officers stepped forward, standing beside her as he plucked her nipple, as if he wanted his partner to watch. Max closed her eyes and tried to will her body not to react. The pain as he pinched and twisted her hard nub sent shards of desire down between her legs. What was wrong with her? She was getting horny from being mauled like this. Her clit pulsed, and she hoped the wetness there wasn't running down her thigh. He continued to squeeze and play with her breasts.

"Man, these tits are real. Can you believe it?"

"No shit?" The other officer came up and grabbed her other breast.

"Yeah, that's how I like them." The first man bent down and ran his fingers over her pussy.

"She's bare except for what's up front."

"I love me some naked pussy." She bit back a groan when the fingers split her lips and found her juices.

"She's wet enough to fuck. You like this, little girl?"

"No," she whispered.

"Speak up when we tell you to talk."

"No!" He held up his wet fingers in the light.

"Your pussy says otherwise."

"We need to make sure she's not hiding anything," the other officer said(Iggy). They turned her around and pushed her over the car. One of them dipped two fingers inside her, thrusting in and out.

"Nothing here." He spread the moisture back to her anus and circled. She flinched before he even pushed inside, and cried out at the shock of pain that tore through her when he broke past her opening.

"Oww!"

"You got a virgin ass? Don't worry, we'll go easy on you." His finger stayed in place and she clenched around it, willing her muscles to relax. He wasn't going to stop just because it hurt, so she needed to make it as painless as possible. The other man reached around and took her breast in his hand, pulling it painfully away from her body. She whimpered, afraid if she said anything, they might get even rougher with her. Her pussy ached to have something in it. The fingers in her ass had begun to stroke in and out, wriggling around each time he thrust deep. Her anus was being stretched, her insides scratched, yet her clit throbbed with need. Something must be seriously wrong with her, to react that way. One of the men spread her pussy lips and pinched her clit, and she jumped away from the hands, unable to hold back her cry.

"Why are you doing this to me? I haven't done anything."

"Not yet, but you will." The other guy chuckled.

"The way your pussy is dripping in my hand, you'll be coming any minute now. Why are you complaining?" She hung her head, knowing he was right. Her body was betraying her, begging for completion. Heat burned inside her, spreading from her breasts where one hand still toyed with her nipples, down to her pussy and ass. The two men fucked her with their fingers, one of them also circling her clit and pressing hard. Max couldn't stop the moan from escaping her mouth, and the whimpers that followed. Her voice rose in pitch as the coil of tension twisted inside her. The sloppy sound of her juices in someone's hand told the men how close she was. Smack! A hand slapped down on her ass. Smack. Smack.

"Oh, God," she groaned as the spanking took her over the edge. Her hips bucked against the hands inside her, trying to take the fingers deeper, forcing her clit against an arm.

"Fuck. Oh..."

"Yeah, that's it," they encouraged. The spankings continued as her body broke into spasms of release. Her juices gushed around the fucking fingers. Her pussy clenched down, and her anus.

"Oh, fuck, I wish I was inside that," said the guy with his fingers in her ass.

"What's stopping you?" his buddy asked. Max heard a belt buckle rattle and a zipper slide as their hands left her. A rock-hard cock pressed against her pussy and forced its way in. Her vagina stretched around it and spasmed, close to another orgasm. The officer thrust deep, hard and fast, and she bent toward the car trunk to allow him room. He fucked her quickly, as if he was already on the verge of coming, and suddenly shot his warm seed inside her.

"Ahhh," he grunted. He jerked inside her, his groin slapping her ass, and then he pulled out. Before she could recover, his partner moved over and shoved his cock in her pussy. He stroked just long enough to get it wet, then pulled out and pressed against her anus. She knew he was too large for her to take easily.

"Oh, no, please, don't—" But he was already pushing through her clenched muscles. She fought to relax, to keep the pain away. She whimpered, then his hand wrapped around her hip and found her clit.

"Come again, like you did the last time. Loud and wet." At first all she could focus on was the pain in her ass, but as he slowly stroked in and out, the pleasure returned. His fingers spread her wetness on her clit and pinched, then moved back to fill her pussy. Three fingers spread her and curved inside, finding the spot that always made her hornier. She bucked forward on his hand and back on his cock, need building quickly. His grunts encouraged her. He fucked her harder, faster, and she quickly peaked.

"Oh, God, yes!" Her body shattered and ecstasy spread over her. Hips rocking, she rode the cop as he yelled his release, filling her with his hot cum. She collapsed against the car, her legs too weak to hold her when he stepped away. She lay there in the light from the police car, her legs spread wide, cum and her juices spilling down her legs. Another car could have driven past at the point and she wouldn't care. Her jean shorts landed next to her head and she jumped.

"Put your clothes on and we'll give you a ride to get some gas." Both men had fastened their pants and stood waiting on her.

"And when we bring you back here and get your car started, you can thank us. I'm sure you'll think of something to show how grateful you are." As she tugged on her cut-offs, and the crotch seam pushed into her wet pussy, she grew warm just thinking of what they might do to her next.


End file.
